Spatial
Spatial (スペーシュル Supeeshuru; displayed as on Japanese cards) is a new monster type for the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters card game. Spatial Monsters have a bright, hot pink frame and are stored in the Extra Deck, and they cannot be sent to the Graveyard by any means. Spatial Summoning can be conducted once per turn by banishing a monster(s) on the controller's side of the field. The Spatials' indicator is called a Dimensional Number and it's different from other the indicators (Level, Rank, Wavelength, Hierarchy, etc.) because it's formatted differently: #th Dimension. Dimensional Numbers are centered on the card in the form of purple spirals inside pink orbs. When subtracting indicators for a Spatial Summon, their Dimensional Number becomes a Dimensional Negative Number, and those are formatted like this: Negative #th Dimension. Negative Dimensions look like pink spirals inside green orbs. When the Dimensional Number or Dimensional Negative Number exceeds 13, one of these orbs will be enlarged, and the number is put inside of it in a similar manner to an Evolute Monster's Stages. Whenever a Spatial Monster with a positive Dimension would be sent to the Graveyard, they lose 1 Dimension instead. Whenever a Spatial Monster with a Negative Dimension would be sent to the Graveyard, they gain 1 Dimension instead. If the Dimensional Number would reach 0, the monster is banished. Spatial Monsters cannot be Tributed until this can happen. Pendulum Spatial Monsters Pendulum Spatial Monsters do not have the trait that makes them lose Dimensions because they are sent back to the Extra Deck face-up instead of going to the Graveyard. They can be Tributed for the same reason. Most Pendulum Spatial Monsters have this effect: If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can destroy as many cards in your Pendulum Zones as possible (min. 1), and if you do, place this card in your Pendulum Zone. Examples *Starry-Eyes Spatial Dragon: 1 monster's ATK / Level (7th Dimension) **A Level 1 Monster with ATK between 650 and 750 **A Level 2 Monster with ATK between 1300 and 1450 *Astral Dragon of Stellar Vine : 1 "Vine" monster's Level or Rank + 1 "Vine" monster's Level or Rank (10th Dimension) **Two Level/Rank 5 "Vine" monsters **A Level/Rank 4 "Vine" monster & a Level/Rank 6 "Vine" monster **A Level/Rank 3 "Vine" monster & a Level/Rank 7 "Vine" monster *Osa, Princess of Stellar Vine: 1 "Vine" monster x 1 "Vine" monster (4th Dimension) **Dimensional Number doesn't matter here; banish any 2 monsters with a Level or Rank that meet the requirements! Osa's ATK and DEF each become equal to the sum of her materials' respective ATK and DEF while she's on the field. Rulings *When dividing for the Output of Level or Rank into either ATK or DEF, apply the following to the absolute value of the former before using it as the divisor. **First, multiply the indicator by 10. **If the indicator becomes 90 or below after the above, then it is multiplied by an additional 10. *After applying the division, round the output in scientific notation to the leftmost digit. In the above examples, the maximum ATK values would output to 8. Therefore, they cannot be used to Spatial Summon the 7th Dimension Starry-Eyes Spatial Dragon. *Spatial Monsters whose Special Summon are still banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard. *If the Graveyard becomes unreachable by a means such as Macro Cosmos, then the trait that decreases the Spatial Monsters' Dimensional Number becomes unusable. *If Spatial Monsters get sent to the Extra Deck, they cannot be Spatial Summoned normally for 2 turns total. *If banishing becomes impossible by a means such as Imperial Iron Wall, then the Spatial Summon also becomes impossible. Also, their traits send them to the Extra Deck on their 2-turn cooldown (above). *if a Spatial Monster becomes an Xyz Material and it is detached, it is banished instead of going to the Graveyard. Trivia *The pink color of the Spatial monsters is brighter than the pink on a Trap Card. *''Spatial'' sounds similar to Special, and was therefore chosen for the new card type name. *A unique trait of Spatial Monsters is that the number of materials they need can vary. This depends on the Operator(s) on their card: **Multiplication, Addition, and Subtraction all require at least 2 Materials, like the other Summoning Types already in the game. ***Addition and Subtraction act similar to Synchro and Dark Synchro monsters, respectively. Differences include the materials being banished and unspecified unless stated (I.e. A Fusion monster & a Synchro monster; Tuner status is optional) **Division alone requires a single monster. *Spatial monsters and Spatial Summoning have been changed a lot since the first revision of it. **Spatial Summoning was originally a regular Special Summoning by banishing monster(s). Then it became a Normal Summon from the Extra Deck for a while. This conflicted with the game's rules, so it was reverted to a Special Summon. **Originally, they were unable to be sent to the Graveyard at all. This was changed after negative feedback about this. **Their traits could be copied and/or disabled. This was a coding bug/flaw. Category:Types of Monster Cards